Naruto Rhymes
by kiddi
Summary: Naruto, due to events when he was young is thrust into the world of Equestria. Follow him as he grows up under peace and
1. A Zebra's Find

Author note: Hello my readers. I have been in a bit of a funk when it come to keeping up with my other stories as such I was trying to come up with something to put down and failing miserably. Then I started getting depressed well to be honest a write pretty well when I am depressed but unfortunately it wasn't for Chosen Sword or Ranma's Son. I present to you a slightly fluffy cross over for you all to enjoy involving My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do Not own My Little Pony or Naruto. The are Property of Hasbro and Kishimoto.

[Break]

Within an old forest everything was quite. No sounds to be heard even from the animals. A flicker of movement could be seen in the distance passing through the trees. A shadow shoots from out of the brush to another tree. A man in light armor pads and an animal mask covering his face. In his arms is a small toddler. Blond hair rustled by the wind and wide blue eye's looking around in fear. An explosion takes place near them sending the man and his charge to ground. The masked man takes off in a sprint the second his feet touch the earth below as he head for rock formation. He soon stops next to the massive stones seeing a small hole just large enough to put the boy.

"Naruto listen to me." He said to the child with a strong voice to hold the boys attention. "I need you to hide. Hide and don't come out until I send Pakun in to get you! Okay?" The blond toddler nodded and scrambled into the hole. The masked man then turned around a kunai in each hand. Three figures clothed in black arrived, traditional shinobi outfit that showed no features what so ever. The Masked man charged forward and they countered. Only for the masked man to vanish and appear behind the central figure and drive the small knife into his skull. The other two quickly moved away from the masked man, both their hands going into a flurry of movement. When the landed they triggered the techniques, on launching blade of wind towards the masked man's head and the other summoning numerous spikes of earth below him. The masked man twisted his body in a feat of agility the most Olympian gymnast would kill for, the spike barely missed and the blades of wind passed to high to damage him. Planting his foot against one of the spikes he launched himself to the wind user, the man tried to evade only to have the masked ninja intercept him with a swirl of leaves. Turning to face his final opponent as the wind user dropped to the forest floor he witnessed the man finishing the signs for another earth technique. The earth user slammed his hands to the ground and as the masked man went to dodge he heard a crunch to the side. There the cave where he had hidden the child was now collapsed. An incoherent roar of primal fury escaped the masked man's throat as he appeared behind the earth user and slammed a lightning encrusted fist through his chest.

Wrenching his hand free he quickly pulled out a scroll and summoned a pack of hounds. Leveling a finger to the now collapsed cave he barked, "Naruto has been buried alive, dig him out now!" The man stood back as his dogs went to work. He would have helped further but they are far better suited to this task than he is. His ears picks up the rustle of leaves signaling that he would soon have company.

"Dog! What has happened?" A new figured appeared next masked figure now known as Dog. The new arrival was an old man surround by five other in similar masks to Dog.

"Hokage-sama!" Dog said snapping to attention. "While guarding Naruto I was attack by three ninja who were here to either kill or capture him. I managed to get Naruto away from them and we fled into the forest as they had blocked my other routes. I was using the trees to stay ahead of them until they started using explosive tags. I then had to find a defensible position or barring that a place to hid Naruto. I arrived here and saw a small cave and told Naruto to hide there until I came for him. During the battle I managed to kill two of the intruders but the third decided to use his last technique to collapse the cave Naruto was hiding in. I summoned my hounds: immediately after killing the last of the group, to extract him if he is still alive." Dog finished his report with that grim note.

The Hokage sighed as he saw that the ninja hounds were making their way into the side of the hill. "Do you have any idea who these attackers could be from-"

"Kakashi!" called a voice next to them interrupting the Hokage. "I'm sorry but we can't find him" A small dog spoke.

"Can't find him?" Asked Dog looking down at his summons. "What do you mean, not even a body?"

"Nope, nothing. But we did find something with some of his blood on it. You need to see this." The dog told them.

The Hokage and Dog followed the small hound. The ninja dogs had cleared out a much larger opening and revealed a large chamber untouched by the earth technique. In the center of the room was a large crystalline object. On the sides numerous seals could be seen. At the bottom though they could see a small patch of blood.

"What is this?" Dog asked. A little lost from trying to understand the seals he was seeing on the object.

The Hokage hummed to himself as he surveyed the entire room. Noticing more seals intricately placed on the floor, walls and ceiling. "I will have to contact Jiraiya to come have a look. It is obvious that this room was used for a ritual of some sorts." The old man said as he leant in closer to the crystal to look at the seals. He recognized many of them but would definitely need a second opinion. But some the stood out most reminded him of the summons scrolls. "I believe Naruto may still live, but until we know exactly what this room was used for I fear he is beyond our reach."

[Break]

Naruto was scared. First Dog had picked him up and started running. Then those bad men were chasing them. Then he had to hide in a dark scary cave. Now he was crawling through the cave for who knows how long to who knows where to side from the bad men till Dog came and got him. "Owie!" Naruto cried as he lifted his hand to his face. The palm had been sliced open on a shard rock. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as continued into the cave careful of his now injured hand. It was too dark to see but Naruto remembered a gift from Dog for times like this. He pulled out a plastic stick from his shirt and bent it unto he heard a crack. Shaking the stick it started to glow an earie green but that was still better then pitch black. He soon found himself in a large chamber and saw not to far from him was a strange thing. It was tall and sorta round. It had a big hole in the middle. As he got closer to it he placed his bloodied hand on it.

Naruto watched in wander as it began to glow, hundreds of squiggly lines began lighting up around the room. The object looked like a ring made out of crystals, kind of like the one's in is Granpa's office. He was startled by a loud noise and looking back he saw dust coming from the cave. He was going to be crushed. Back away from the dust and the sound of the cave falling Naruto wished to be somewhere else, somewhere safe, somewhere with a family. The glowing sigils flared brightly and Naruto suddenly felt tired. He rocked and fell backwards and through the crystal ring.

Naruto blinked. It was suddenly much brighter around him but still dark. He was in a forest again. But this one seemed different. But now he could hear the animals now, and they didn't sound friendly. Naruto did the only thing a toddler could do at the moment, he cried.

[Break]

A zebra was making its way through the forest looking around the ground. It soon stopped to finding a peculiar mushroom before picking it and putting it in a bag. The Zebra was decorated with bands of gold and on its flank was a stylized sun symbol. Her name was Zecora, and she was medicine pony. (Note I am going to try and get the Dialog right but please forgive me if I fail. This is going to fry my spellcheck.) Her ears twitched as they heard a new sound that did not belong in Ever Free Forest.

"Are my ears whispering lies, or do I hear a child's cries?" Zecora rhymed. She went towards the source thinking some small pony got lost while exploring in the forest. Imagine her surprise when she finds a creature that she had never seen before. It had a blond mane but only atop its head and whisker marks on his cheeks. But the blue eyes are what caught her attention most. Zecora approached openly so as not to frighten the small creature too badly.

"Little one you should cease your wails. Now tell Zecora what are your ails?" She asked in her rhymes speech. This had an immediate effect on the child as it quieted to stare at her in wonder. He smiled and reached out to her and Zecora saw the gash on one of his hands.

"Oh my, what a nasty cut, we should get you to my hut." Zecora told him before bending down in front of the child. "Here now onto my back. We should quickly be making tracks."

The child nodded and crawled forward wrapping its arms around Zecora to not fall off. Zecora gave a nod at this and stood back up. "Child hold onto me tight. For these woods are most dangerous at night." Zecora warned before setting off for home at a stead trot.

[Break]

Zecora had gotten the wound cleaned and spoke with the child a bit more before putting him down to rest. Talk wasn't quiet the right word, the child could barely speak but she got the details she needed. His name is Naruto and he was only three. Zecora shook her head at that the child was still a foal and she had found him lost in Ever Free. The next and most important detail was how he arrived. He spoke in his own limited way about a magic portal, so he was stuck here until one of his kind managed to track the magic that brought him to her.

So the question now was what to do with the child, she could take him into town but considering his strange appearance she could not be sure if someone in the town nearby would take him in. She could take him to Celestia but getting a meeting with the Princess was difficult at the best of times. She heard a rustle and saw that Naruto was tossing in his sleep.

"Zecora." He mumbled in his sleep.

Zecora smiled at this and walked over to him. Nuzzling the small thing she began to sing. The words were in her native tongue, a soft lullaby for the sleeping child. While she sang she made a decision. She would keep the child and care for him. If his family came for him, she would cross that bridge when it came.


	2. Friendship Sparkles

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Naruto.

Chapter 1: First Rhyme

The bubbling sound of a cauldron fills the room as the ingredients in side of it stew. Large masks decorated the walls of the room. Cords hanging from the ceiling held bottles of unknown substances. Shelves held jugs and jars along with the occasional book. Hanging baskets were filled with numerous kinds of plants and herbs.

The door swung open and a cloaked figure walked in. This figure walked on all fours as it approached the cauldron. The hood slid back to reveal a face of white and black. A Zebra looked down at the bubbling mixture, its blue eyes judging it as it sat there. Gold bands adorned her neck and leg. A loop of gold was strung through each ear. This was Zecora, knowledgeable in mystic potions and brew.

"Far-shroom and a dash of honey dew. I must mix well for the stew. Soon the concoction will be done and in the bellies of mother and son." Zecora chanted. Taking a sip of the stew she went over the taste and temperature. Giving it an approving nod she set herself to the next task, "Mischievous Wind, heed my call! Get home soon or no lunch at all!"

Zecora chuckled at the yelp that greeted her announcement. It had been two months since Naruto had come into her life. During this time they had formed a bond, she had become his family. To mark this occasion she gave him a new name, one that she felt suited him rather well. She would use his original name whenever she tucked him in at night. This was to help remind him of where he was from, so he wouldn't forget.

A blond bundle of energy charged down the stairs before falling to the floor. A child with blue, sapphire eyes look at her, his face forming into a put. "Mom, please tell me you misspoke? Not getting stew is a bad joke!"

Ah yes, he had taken to calling her mother, she didn't protest it after finding out he never Knew his parents. After the time that had passed she wouldn't have it any other way either. "Forgive me if I have a chuckle, but my fib did make you hustle."

Zecora walked over to a counter and retrieved two wooden bowls. She gave one to Mischievous which he used to ladle out his helping. They both sat at a table that looked to be carved from a tree stump. It has been like this since his arrival. A routine, that even though Zecora didn't want to break, she was sorely considering it. The ever free forest was a wealth of ingredients for her potions and brew, but not a safe place for such an energetic child. Some of the creature in the forest considered her to be food, as such one small as Mischievous Wind was an easy target for them. Then there are the numerous poisonous plants. No she would have to change location.

It was to her good fortune that she had a friend in Canterlot, a unicorn who taught at a university. He was always seeking information on potions. Perhaps she could get assistance from him in setting up shop in town. It would also allow Mischievous a chance to make some friends. No child should grow up alone after all.

No one had shown up in the Ever Free Forest looking for the child. She suspected they did not know how to reach him. From what he has told her, Naruto arrived here by some spell or magic. He described a room filled with glowing symbols, the sound of rocks falling, and a battle. Zecora mentally frowned as she considered this. Chances were nopony would be coming for the child. _Then again he isn't a pony in the first place. _ She thought ruefully.

Looking across the table she saw that Mischievous Wind was missing. Shifting her line of sight she saw him standing on his tiptoes next to the kettle, getting another helping of stew.

"Mischievous Wind, do watch out. We do not need another mess to come about." She warned remembering an incident no less than a week ago when he overbalanced and tumbled, taking the kettle with him and spilling the contents across the ground.

He offered a sheepish smile before heading back to the table with a mostly full bowl. "Sorry Mother, this I should know. I will be more careful in, and." His speaking stalled as he tried to some up with a suitable rhyme. His face scrunched up as he put his all of his mind to work on his small vocabulary, "Uh… Tow?"

Zecora's laughter could be heard throughout the hut and Mischievous' cheeks burned with embarrassment.

[Break]

_I am a hunter. Nothing could escape me when I chose a target. I would chase my prey to the edges of the world. Slowly I stalked the prey, drawing ever closer but trying not to alert the prey of my presence. Yes, I am in positions. I pounced!_

A dust cloud rose from where a whiskered child flopped onto the ground in a rather ungraceful manner. His hands were clasped over a spot on the dirt as if trapping something. Smiling, the child opened his hands to reveal… nothing. Frowning, the boy looked around the clearing to realize that his target, a shiny beetle, managed to escape his attempt to trap it.

Growling he was ready to try again to capture the bug when he heard a clatter from the hut. Curious, he crossed the small clearing that surrounded the house he and his mom lived in. Peaking in one of the windows Mischievous saw his mother packing away several of her bottles and jars. Mischievous Wind was now officially confused. Why would mom be packing? Walking through the front door he got Zecora's attention.

"There you are my little one, care to help me get this done?" She asked.

Mischievous gave a hesitant nod before rushing over to assist. He was burning with questions but forced himself to remain quiet. This didn't stop his imagination from coming up with answers on its own however. Was she leaving? Was she taking him with her? Was she leaving him? Why was she leaving him? Was he bad? The heavy thoughts continued to swirl in Mischievous' head.

Sensing the growing tension Zecora nuzzled her adopted son and pressed closer to him in affection. "Naruto," she whispered, "there is no need to have teary eyes, though I know this is a surprise. We are packing up this day, as so to move safely away. For the forest is no place to raise a foal. As such Canterlot is now our goal."

Naruto turned to her and gave her a quizzical look. Not fully understanding what she was trying to tell him.

"Listen to me well my child, for the woods are free and wild. Many dangers within do lurk, some will seek you out to hurt." She continued to explain so that he would see why they were leaving. "The thought of your injured fills me with sorrow. So we leave for a better tomorrow.

"We are going to where many foals stay perhaps you will make a friend one day." She added on a lighter note.

This seemed to work as Naruto perked up and gave her a small smile. They quietly packed away everything else that was needed and loaded it onto a flat cart. Pulling on the harness Zecora asked Naruto to walk beside her as they made their way out of the forest. It was a long trip along a winding path. The trees of the forest loom tall casting shadows everywhere. Naruto looked as they went past a large, gnarled trunk of a tree far taller than the rest.

Naruto noticed the she seemed to have the route memorized. Even though the forest is supposed to be dangerous they hardly encounter anything of note. Though Naruto does notice there were several times when the edge was in sight but Zecora would turn and they would take a different route.

"We are taking the safest route very soon we will be out. Without this winding path, we would face a manticore's wrath." She told with a calm voice. Naruto scooted closer to her however now fearful of straying away too far. Zecora gave a little laugh, as soon the trees thinned out and revealed fields ahead of them.

Naruto smiled at the sight. Everything seemed so much more peaceful, brighter than Ever Free would allow. He bolted forward to run through the field. The child began chasing anything that move while laughing loudly. The sight Warmed Zecora's heart, she knew he was sad he couldn't go deeper into the forest, but out here he could run to his heart's content.

"Come now child you should restrain. We need to hurry to catch the train." She called to him. Naruto nodded and ran back to her side, not wanting to cause problems for her. He continued to look around as they traveled. He saw a large orchard of apples being tended to by a large red pony. Looking up his eyes widened, there were winged ponies moving the clouds.

Zecora chuckled at his reaction. She did not yet have the chance to tell him about all the ponies yet. "Those are pegasi; they control the weather and sky. The ponies tending the fields are of earth. They are strong heart and filled with mirth. Let's not forget the unicorns, channeling magic through their horns."

Naruto was looking at here with wide eyes. He didn't think that they would have so many types, or that there was magic. He was entranced by the tales Zecora weaved about the world they were in. She told him of the many feats she had seen ponies do and it seemed that all too soon they were at the train station. They loaded the cart into one of the luggage cars and left to find a seat on the train.

"Um mom, just so we're clear, why not stay in the town so near?" Naruto had said this bit slowly trying to phrase the question right but still say it in a rhyme. Zecora was proud of his efforts. He was doing better than most foals his age when it came to talking.

Zecora sighed and looked away before explaining, "I fear Ponyville would not welcome our stay, each time I go to town they are gone for the day. They have never seen one of my kind, so fear is all I seem to find."

Sure if she pushed a little harder she might make some progress, but that would be a true intrusion. No, her friend in Canterlot had come through a great deal. Instead of a shop she was being reviewed for a position at the Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It seems some time has passed since they had been able to find somepony capable of teaching about potions and exotic plants. Hopefully this would work out for the best.

[Break]

The train ride was pleasant, even with Mischievous Wind's rapid fire questions about everything they saw on the way to Canterlot. Zecora chuckled as Naruto was rendered speechless by the city itself. She had to admit it was a sight to behold. But they could not dally, the train had a schedule to keep and she had luggage to grab. Grabbing the back of Mischievous' shirt in her teeth she pulled him along with her to the luggage car. Once she had collected the cart and strapped in she turned to her son.

"Now listen well little one, for I know you desire to have fun. On my back you will ride, even if you feel the need to hide. For I would become quite cross, should you manage to get lost." Zecora warned.

"Canterlot is quite vast and vanishing can happen fast. I don't need my heart to hurry, so please don't give me cause to worry." She finished.

Naruto nodded his head and clambered onto her back. Wrapping his hands around her neck to help keep his balance. He rubbed his face into the fur on her neck and spoke softly. "Yes Mom I understand, my curious ways I will withstand.

"I love you very much mom, I cannot stand you being gone." He mumbled out.

Zecora felt her heart swell at that. She went into town at a steady trot, not wanting to spend too much time looking around. She needed to get to the school before evening set in. Her friend, Professor Gemini, was expecting her to arrive around three O'clock. She had no intention of disappointing him.

It took little time to reach their destination, for the train station was not too far from the palace proper. She slowed to a stop as the entryway came into sight, there were two guardponies checking everypony that came through. Nodding to herself that her information was correct she turned to Mischievous.

"My little Wind, I must ask if you can perform a simple task. In the book called "Plants through the age" you will find an important message." Zecora told him.

Mischievous climbed over to the cart and began searching through the contents. After a minute he perked up. "Found it." He chirped and presented his find to Zecora.

The Zebra nodded, "Very good now keep it hand, for that is what the guards will demand." She told him.

Mischievous nodded that he understood and climbed onto his mothers back once more. Zecora headed to the checkpoint with little worry now. The guards looked over the letter and let her through. They didn't even bat an eye to Mischievous, but then again there was a magic school behind them. They had seen far stranger things occur with fillies and colts experimenting than the strange creature. Zecora continued her way to the school. Soon she saw a blue unicorn with a black mane in a tailored suit heading right for her.

"Ah Zecora my dear, it has been so long since we last met." Professor Gemini said.

Zecora chuckled, "Yes this is very true. I do enjoy the letters from you."

Professor Gemini grinned at this but then noticed her passenger. "I say now, who is this? I know you mentioned an interesting find, but I have never seen a creature quite like this one."

"Mischievous Wind has become my treasure. I could not explain him with a letter." Zecora started, Mischievous had curled up behind her to avoid attention of the new pony.

"While I was gathering plants in Ever Free, a new cry is what alerted me. I tracked the sound to their source, to find this foal sobbing with force. I couldn't leave the little one, and soon enough he became my son." Zecora explained. Gemini's eyes widened slightly at that announcement.

"Mischievous Wind, do not hide, for greetings you need to provide." She said turning to face the child.

The little Wind took his cue and slowly came out of hiding. He looked up at the Unicorn nervously before speaking. "Hello mister Gemini, I-I am sorry for not saying hi." He managed to squeak out before hiding behind Zecora again.

Professor Gemini blinked then chuckled. "I see he takes after you quite well. I never thought I would meet another pony who spoke in rhymes like that. But I have to ask, Mischievous Wind? He seems so shy?"

Zecora nodded, "It fits him quite well there is even a story to tell."

"Please Mom no! Telling that tale is just low!" Mischievous protested suddenly no longer shy as horror of an embarrassing tale pierced his shell.

"To help our meal was his wish, and we had an 'interesting' dish." Zecora chuckled as she told the tale and Gemini wasn't much better. Mischievous just walked beside them to the building with his eyes focused on the ground. His face was tinted red as his exploits were told. He never knew part of having parents was they get to embarrass their children.

[Break]

The interview went off without a hitch. It didn't take long for Zecora to be set up in a classroom of her own. She enjoyed teaching the children about her chosen art. Time it seemed to blur and before they knew it a month had past. But even though they had settled in well Zecora could tell there was something wrong. In the time they had been here Naruto had yet to make any friends. She sighed, as she noticed the sad look in his eyes. He may try to hide it but she can see past the mask he puts up.

Mischievous Wind was in a park, a grey cloak wrapped around his form hiding him from the rest of the ponies. There was an air of sadness around him but no one noticed. No to notice one would have to be willing to get closer, but Naruto was a stranger, and more importantly a strange creature. No one knew what he was so they avoided him. Whenever he tried to get close they got up and left. Now he simply sat in the sand.

"H-hey there." Mischievous' eyes widened as he looked up. There was a unicorn filly standing across from him. She had a purple coat, and her mane was a dark violet blue. Both her mane and tail had a magenta strip going through them. Her eyes were the same color as her mane.

"I-I was wondering if, if you wanted to play?" She asked. She was looking away and nervously digging her hoof in the sand.

"You w-want to play, with me?" Mischievous asked, not sure this was happening.

"Yes, w-well if you want to that is?" Offered the unicorn.

"Yes!" Mischievous hollered happily before seeing the Unicorns wince at the volume. "Oh, I mean yes please. It would make me happy."

The filly offered him a kind smile, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?"

"Mischievous Wind. Will, will you be my friend?" Mischievous asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Twilight said and the two played together for the rest of the afternoon, barely aware of Twilight's sitter watching them the whole time.

[Break]

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, hire to the Crystal Empire, and proclaimed best foal sitter in the world, stood back and watched proudly as her charge befriended the strange child in the park. She was tall as a full groan pony but still young. Her form was much more slender, her light pink coat was groomed and her tri colored mane was tied back in a tail. Her horn poked up from her magenta, white, and purple locks. She was an Alicorn, a pony with traits of all ponies.

Having love as her special talent made her more aware of everyponies emotions. Though the ability wasn't really needed to see that this foal was sad. She had seen him try to make friends a few times only to be shunned. It saddened her and she wished to change that. Fortunately it only took a few hints to get Twilight to go over and talk with him.

It made her happy that she could take away that sadness. Nopony wanted to be alone after all. She smiled softly as they played hide and seek throughout the park. She was so caught up in the accomplishment that she completely missed the new arrival until they voiced their presence.

"Well, well this is the sight. I feared I would need to sooth him again this night."

Princess Cadence nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice. She whirled around to find the source and came face to face with a zebra. She was watching the children, her eyes more focused on the strange foal than Twilight. "And you are?"

The zebra turned to her and gave a smile, "My name is Zecora, and I need to thank you Miss Amore. Mischievous is my son, and he has had no fun. I feared that in the end, he might never make a friend."

Zecora turned back to watch her son play with the little filly. His laughter easing the worry she had harbored since bringing him to Canterlot.

Princess Cadence could feel the love the Zebra had directed at the strange foal. It left no doubt to her claim of being his mother. She turned her head to continue watching Twilight and the now named Mischievous play. "No one deserves to be alone. It also helps that Twilight needs to get out of her shell."

They continued to stay there in companionable silence. The little ones playing until Celestia's sun began to sink lower in the sky. The children were beginning to show the effects of the day as well. Both had slowed down and decided that sitting on the grass would be better than running around.

"I think it is time for me to take Twilight home. I hope to see Mischievous here again if possible." The last statement was more of a poorly veiled request.

Zecora chuckled at this. "Yes, I don't think I could keep him away, perhaps we will speak another day." The Zebra then walked to where the children were playing getting both their attention.

"Mischievous, it is time to head home. I'm sure your friend needs to go to her own." Both children groaned at the thought of going home but didn't argue. Mischievous and Twilight exchanged goodbyes, than Zecora led her son back to their home. Listening to him describe the games he played with his new friend.

"Twilight is the best! We played hide and seek and on the swings and a few word games." Mischievous said excitedly. He couldn't focus on trying to find rhymes to help him describe how he felt about having a friend. Zecora simply let out a chuckle not bothering to point this fact out.

[Break]

"A shadow flitted down the corridor. Stealthily the mysterious form approached the main chamber." A purple blur ducked away behind a pillar. "The figure was None other than Twilight Sparkle, greatest archeologist in Equestria! Looking around the chamber she searched for signs of hidden dangers." Twilight narrated looking around shiftily. She was in the center of the hedge maze at the palace. Cadence and her brother Shining Armor were watching her, along with a friend of hers.

"There was evidence that the room was heavily prepared for the event of thieves." Twilight continued to narrate. The area in front of her was filled with various things. Ropes outlined areas that were to be 'pit falls' and circles of stones indicated 'stable footing.'

"Twilight would have to get past this first challenge to see the other traps. So she leapt," Twilight announce hopping from circle to circle until she reached the other side, "and reached the other side saf… Uh-oh!" Under her hooves was a red 'X' symbolizing a trap. Suddenly a flurry of projectiles was heading right for her. Squealing, Twilight ran away from the spot being mindful not to cross the rope again or step on anymore X's.

The projectiles smacked down behind her with a loud squelch, just missing her flank. "Mischievous! You Hid The X's!" Twilight whined realizing the game was going to be much harder than what she first thought.

"What did you think I would do, go and make it easy for you?" A voice echoed out from the walls of the clearing. Mischievous had no intention of giving up his hiding spot. Their watchers were off to the side trying and failing to suppress the laughs welling up at the game.

Twilight muttered a few childish insults under her breath before standing up and clearing her throat. "Despite this _Minor,_" she emphasized while glaring at the direction of the projectiles, "setback. Twilight was not detoured. She looked around to find any other traps. She was close to her goal, there across a narrow bridge. The sacred idol sat." Said idol being one of Twilight's stuffed toys. The 'bridge' was marked between the ropes. It was also covered in leaves so Naruto was obviously hiding a trap here. Looking closely, she noticed the edge of an X… Then another and another and, "Mischievous!" She complained again.

"Now, now miss Archeologist, a challenge you did insist. So stop complaining about the trouble, and solve the puzzle!" He ordered while peeking out from his hiding place. A tree that gave him a full view of the entire course.

Twilight frowned, but returned her attention to the task in front of her. Looking closely at the leaves in front of her for any indication of a way through. There, a stone. Looking closing she saw a circle of stones in the leaves. Excited she looked over the whole bridge and managed to find other. Leaning forward with her flank high in the air, Twilight then jumped from circle to circle with ease.

"Ha! No challenge is too great for The amazing Twilight." She crowed at having solved Mischievous Wind's puzzle. "Thusly does the brave filly claim her priiIZE!" Her voice cracked in surprise as one of the boxes meant to be steps leading to the idol collapsed revealing large red zero. The mark for the master trap trigger. Looking over she saw Mischievous grinning widely at her, arms loaded with the wet rags being used as trap ammo.

Twilight screamed as she ran the rest of the way to the idol. Dodging the numerous rags being thrown at her. She grabbed the stuffed toy in her mouth before circling around and making her way back to the bridge. She continued to scream even with the toy in her. She knew that she had to follow to rules to get back jest as she did to get there in the first place or she would lose.

Jumping across the safe spots as fast as she could as rags rained down upon her position. Somehow she managed to avoid getting hit as she touched down on the other side and now she headed for the only available path out. The circles of stone that marked the path in, but Mischievous had shifted his aim for them now. Twilight couldn't stop now she was so close to winning this time. She timed her jump so she could land between his throws. She skipped across the last few circles reaching the other side of the 'pit' and bolted to hide behind Cadence and Shining Armor.

Both ponies were now laughing without restraint at the show that they received. Twilight was sprawled on the ground panting with her prize. It was a close thing but she got the idol and she didn't get hit. She had won! "YES! Yesyesyesyesyes YES!" Twilight celebrated skipping around the two older Ponies.

"Way to go Twili." Shining told his little sister while ruffling her hair. Shining was a white unicorn with a deep blue mane. Much like Twilight he had a strip in both his mane and tail that was a brighter color than the rest.

"Twilight Sparkle I congratulate your success." Mischievous Wind said while standing by Princess Cadence. "But now it is time to clean up the mess." He finished pointing to the disarray they had left the garden in. Twilight looked a bit sheepish at this, but soon joined her friend as they went to return the garden to its natural state.

Shining Armor moved closer to Princess Cadence as the foals worked. "You were right he has been good for her." He commented. At first he wasn't sure what to believe when he was told that his sister made a new friend. Surprise came first, followed soon by happiness. Then the over protective instincts kicked in upon finding out the friend was a boy.

Cadence rolled her eyes at the colt. "Did you ever have reason to doubt my judgment?" She asked. "Of course they are good for each other. But no, you were all protective till I brought you here." She gently jibed.

"Okay, okay. I admit it, I was acting rather foalish." Shining Armor admitted. "But hey, can you blame me. Twili is my little sister after all." He told her pulling the big brother card.

"Yes I know, it is a fact that is so easy to forget sometimes." She said innocently.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned. They would have continued except a certain sompony made their presence know at that time.

"I hate to interrupt this playful teasing." Started Zecora who was suddenly next to both of the ponies. This action caused Shining and Cadence to jump from fright. "But it is fast approaching evening." She pointed, smiling at the blush that lit up the young ponies faces.

"Zecora!/Mom!" Two voices rang out. Soon the children were standing in front of the Zebra babbling excitedly at the same time.

Zecora shook her head at the display. "Sit down and be calm." She ordered, getting both the little ones to obey. "Now Twilight, why did you call me mom?" She teased. This got both children to shout denials and try to correct the story. Zecora just laughed that they were so easy to tease.

"Okay, okay little ones. You need to calm down and speak one at a time." Cadence stepped in, ever the diplomat.

Twilight and Mischievous shared a look before shooting the Ponies big Doe eyes and requesting in perfect sync, "Sleepover Please?" Their guardians of course struggled to resist the effect of those eyes.

"And what brought this on?" Questioned Shining as he tried not to look into those evil, all-too-cute eyes.

"The Summer Sun Celebration!" The foals spoke in sync once again. Before they broke down into jumbled chatter.

Zecora smiled at Shining Armor, "If you don't mind watching the little one, I am not against him having fun." She told him. Twilight and Mischievous turned all the force of their stare at Shining Armor.

He was doomed. "Fine, I will arrange it with mom and dad." Shining Armor conceded. Cadence hid her chuckle behind a hoof while the little ones celebrated by hugging Shining Armor.

[Break]

It took surprisingly less effort to get Twilights parents to accept Mischievous than it did Shining Armor. Though that might have to do with the shock of Twilight having a friend other than Cadence or her brother. But just because they warmed up to him didn't mean Mischievous had warmed up to them.

"Well, it is very nice to have you Mischievous." Commented Twilight's mother Moonbeam. They were in the sitting room, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor standing to the side of the small creature named Mischievous.

"Uh, um thank you." Mischievous mumbled while looking at his toes. He gave off nervous tension like a candle did light.

"Now there is no reason to be scared. Any friend of Twilight's is welcome here." She tried the reassure him.

Mischievous' response was a small squeak while moving closer to Twilight. Twilight was giving her friend an odd look. He never acted like this before, well there was that time when Cadence joined them he was pretty quiet around her until he got used to her. But really why was he acting so shy all of sudden.

Mischievous' thoughts were raging at the moment. _Do they accept me? Will they mind me being here? Will they tell Twilight to stop being my friend if I make a bad impression? What do I do, I don't want to make them angry._ The internal battle against his fear of rejection that always pops up when he tries to talk to someone new.

Moonbeam sighed before leaving to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Shining Armor walked in to help her with it. "Don't worry mom, he will warm up to you."

"I just don't understand, he doesn't seem anything like what you told me?" She questioned her son trying to figure out how the creature in the room was supposed to be the same one Twilight went on about.

"He is just scared." Shining Armor told her.

"Scared? Have I done something to scare him?" She couldn't think of anything she has done so far that would scare anypony.

"It is nothing you have done." Shining Armor admitted while looking away. "He was more outgoing when I first met him more friendlily. Then I mentioned I was Twili's big brother and he locked up. He was quiet for a long time as I told him about some of the stories Twili had shared with me. He still wouldn't talk and he was afraid of me. Finally he spoke, do you know what said?" Shining asked his mother.

The older mare shook her head as she worked on making a salad. She prompted for her son to continue.

"He asked me, 'Are you taking Twilight away?' He was scared that I wouldn't let him play with Twilight anymore." Shining told his mother. "Apparently for the time that he has been in Canterlot, other than his own mother and a few of the school teachers everyone has been avoiding him because they don't know what he is. You will just have to give it time, once he knows you don't hold anything against him he will come around."

Moonbeam frowned at this, she was sad for the boy but really she couldn't find herself reacting much differently had she just happened upon Mischievous. She sighed and berated herself, _Don't judge a book by its cover._ That was a lesson she learned a long time ago and sometimes still forgets. She let out a sigh, "I understand, all we can do is let him warm up to us."

She lifted the spread with her magic and placed it at the table. Dinner was normal for the family of four even with the addition to the table. Twilight and Shining spoke about their day as their parents listened. Mischievous Wind was slowly beginning to relax in the new environment when…

"And Mischievous cheated, all the X's were covered in leaves." Twilight whined.

Not willing to let such a slight against his integrity slide he countered. "I did not cheat, they are traps they are meant to be hidden." He shot back not bothering to try and rhyme his words in favor of a speedy defense.

"Ah so he can speak." Noted Night Sky, father to the two unicorns. He was happy that the child, whatever it was, was finally being more social.

"Speaking is not the problem, it is getting him to be quiet." Shining Armor quipped.

Mischievous glared a Shining armor, which failed to intimidate anyone. "A problem being silent have I, perhaps I can give you a surprise. For I remember a _colt _and _filly,_ they were making eyes at each other quite silly." Mischievous ended with a grin.

_There is that interesting speech they spoke of._ Thought Night Sky before raising a brow to the statement. "Oh, I though the only ponies present were you three and _Cadence_." He said emphasizing Her name. Shining Armor seemed to have swallowed his food wrong considering the coughing.

"Me and Cadence! Don't be silly why would anything be going on with me and Cadence?" Shining asked nervously. Then he attempted to deflect the conversation, "So dad how was your day?"

"You know I think I am interested in this as well." Moonbeam said while pinning her son with a smile and a look. Shining Armor looked anywhere but at his mother wondering how he was going to get out of talking about his crush.

Mischievous had just finished whispering something into Twilight's ear when both broke out in matching grins and began to chant. "Shining and Cadence hiding in a maze. Both are trapped in the others gaze." The foals were cut off at that point as large portions of salad were shoved in their mouth by magic. The glow faded from Shining Armor's horn and he began to cough into his hoof acting as though he was ignoring them. Laughter echoed throughout the house.

[Break]

"Now get to sleep you two, we need to be up before the sun in order to attend the celebration." Moonbeam told Twilight and Mischievous as the white mare tucked them in. As she left the room she turned back and bid them both good night before closing the door.

Twilight and Mischievous were sharing her bed which was meant for a full grown pony so they had room to spare. The silence was peaceful and not oppressive. "Mischievous?" Twilight started breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I am happy you could stay tonight." Twilight told him. The silence then stretched out again.

"Twilight?" Mischievous was the one to break the silence this time.

"Yeah?"

"Will, will…" He trailed off trying to pick his next words carefully. "Will you, always be my friend?" He asked her.

Twilight turned her head to look at him in the dim light of the room, curious about why he would ask this. "Of course I will Mischievous." She told him.

Again the silence filled the room.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"My real name." Naruto stopped before deciding to forge ahead. "Mom gave me the Name Mischievous Wind to help me blend in. My real name is Naruto."

Instead of silence a faint rustling could be heard and Naruto tensed briefly when he felt Twilight embrace him. "I will always be your friend Naruto." She promised this time.

Silence… Then the soft steady breathing of sleeping foals filled the room.

[Break]

Grey. That was a good way to describe the streets of Canterlot that morning. Enough light to see by but a lack of color everywhere you look. Ponies were milling about in front of a raised dais waiting for the event to take place. They were all here for a single purpose, to watch as Princess Celestia raise the sun.

"Naruto common, we need to hurry." Called Twilight as the small purple filly galloped down the street.

"Wait up Twilight, I am not as fast as you." He told her as her ran full tilt behind her.

They soon arrived at the crowd of ponies and began trying to move to the front. It took them a minute to work their way to the front of the crowd where they then waited for the event to happen. Both were captivated at the sight of Princess Celestia walking out onto the stage. Her mane and tail flowed as though moved by an invisible wind. Colors shifted and moved making one think of the morning mist. Her coat was the purest white and she moved with practiced grace. She turned to face the crowd of ponies and bowed her head. The tip of her horn came alight with a golden glow. With a flap of her wings she lifted into the air and with her came the sun and the dawn.

"Wow." It was a whisper shared between Twilight and Naruto as they watched the scene play out before them

With the festivities done the ponies all returned to their normal lives but Twilight and Naruto remained where they were. Basking in the glow of the sun, imaginations alight with the event they witnessed.

"Naruto." Twilight whispered to her friend.

"Yeah Twilight?"

"I want to learn magic!" She said excitedly.

Naruto could do nothing except nod in agreement, after that display nothing would stop him from learning right alongside Twilight. "Let's learn all we can together."

Twilight gave her friend a smile and nodded back. They rose to their feet and headed for Twilight's home. Along the way twilight realized something, "Naruto, you haven't rhymed anything all day."

[Author Note]

Wow 6.6k words. That has got to be some kind of record for me. Sorry about the time this took to get out. To those who are wondering I am not abandoning my other fics, I am just stuck when it comes to them. So I present to you my fluff and drama and friendship. Now some of you ask for a ponyfied Naruto… This may happen but I am not telling you how.

Several of you probably think Konoha is out of the picture… Not quite but I am not sure how to approach that subject yet. That and it is probably several chapters away. For now we have the bonds formed between Twilight and Naruto. I hope I did a good job with this please leave me feed back.


	3. Bonds Forged

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these shows I would not be writing fan fiction, I would be writing scripts. Oh and the Uchiha would not be the overpowered emos that they are.

Chapter: 2

Naruto's eyes were closed, his breathing steady. He was meditating. Two months ago when he and Twilight fell in love with the idea of magic they embarked on study. They studied several books working on unlocking their magic. But there was a problem. These books spoke of how Unicorns used their magic, something that Naruto decidedly was not. That did not stop him from trying though, no he was stubborn; a trait he and Twilight shared. Many of the books shared a key detail however. Focus.

Twilight and Naruto knew they would have to train this skill, all the books said they would need it, but they were at a loss of how. Naruto asked his mother, and Zecora told them to join her in meditation. Twilight and Naruto were now in the main room of his home as Zecora chanted to them. The décor was odd to Twilight, masks and trinkets on the walls. Each having some meaning she couldn't comprehend just yet. But that wasn't what was important right now.

"Focus on your breathing, in and out, in and out. Think of nothing but the air in your snout." Zecora told them. Of course they both resisted the urge to laugh. It took them nearly a week to not to break concentration at everything she said.

Zecora nodded to herself as they continued to sit and focus on the exercise, good they were making progress. She chanted a simple rhythm for them to follow. Her eyes watched as the faintest wisps of power arose around them only to fade as quickly as they came. Shaking her head she scolded them. "To hurry will cause great folly, this will come naturally."

"Now again, breath in, breath out." This practice continued for another half hour, an amazing achievement getting any foal to sit still for such a length of time.

"That is enough for this day, now you two should go out and play." Zecora told them. She was surprised that neither of the children moved after her statement. She looked closer at them wondering if they had achieved a true meditative trance.

Soft snores emanated from the children. Zecora chuckled and arranged them both into more comfortable positions. A small nap never hurt after all. A knock on the door alerted her to a visitor. Walking across the room she opened the door for her visitor.

"Hi Zecora, are they ready to go?" Princess Cadence asked. The alicorn came this after every session to pick up the foals.

"They have already gone or so it seems, of to the land of pleasant dreams." Zecora motioned to where the foals where now curled on the floor. They were looking back just in time to seem the shift closer to each other.

"Aww, they look so cute together." Princess Cadence said and then there was a flash of light. Zecora turned back in time to see a camera in the Princess' possession. "And now I have a cute picture of them together." She told the zebra who laughed with her.

Zecora led her to the kitchen and prepared some herbal tea. "Sorry for this bit of fate, I hope this does not make you late." Zecora offered Cadence along with a cup of her brew.

"No, not at all. I think it is nice that they are so close. Besides I didn't have any important plans today." Cadence told her host as she ran of hoof through her mane. A few stubborn strands refusing to stay in place in the multi colored mane.

"That is most fortuitous for I feel we had a bit to discus. They are make grand progress, but I hope this does not lead to distress." Zecora told Cadence as she looked back to where Twilight and Naruto laid.

Cadence looked at her suspiciously for a moment. "I am afraid I don't follow."

Zecora sighed before explaining. "You see there is a slight fear that I need to be calm to hear. They reached their magic brief today, at the very same time I say. They have become so close so soon, it is a curse as well as a boon."

Princess Cadence puzzled on the cryptic message for a bit before her eyes widened. "Their syncing?" She asked incredulously. Zecora gave her a firm nod and Cadence began thinking of what this revelation meant. Syncing: a rare phenomenon that happened among magic users, normally twins. Once made it was a bond that could not be broken without dangerous consequences for those it connected.

"But how? I mean I knew Twilight was special but, and Naruto as well. This… this is big." Cadence stumbled over her words trying to figure out how best to describe the situation.

"This is true but this knowledge must remain with few. I believe that this was destiny, so it is best that we leave it be." Zecora told her softly.

"Leave it be?" Cadence asked incredulously, "Zecora, once this bond is formed it cannot be broken by anything short of death! That doesn't even begin to tap the problems brought on with the sympathetic side of it. They will share an empathic bond with each other. Ponies have gone mad from such a bond!" Cadence told the striped mare.

"And do you believe it is not too late? Do you think they will separate?" Zecora questioned Cadence sternly before shaking her head. "No, they would resist, even if it meant having a tryst. The bond is already beginning to form. All we can do is maintain the norm. We must watch and wait, so we can prevent any ill fate." She explained softly

Cadence heaved a sigh before letting her gaze linger on the foals. Zecora was right. Twilight would pitch a fit if they were to take her from Naruto now, and Naruto, she didn't think even the Royal guard would keep him from those he valued. "When did things get so complicated?" She asked, but didn't expect an answer.

[Break]

These thoughts weighed in on Cadence's mind even a week later. She had got permission to let the children play in one of the royal courtyards, nothing like having actual guards to keep loved ones safe. She feared she may be making the children nervous though.

She watched as they now sat back to back, Naruto's legs folded underneath him and Twilight on her haunches. They were meditating again, something that was happening more often, something she believed had less to do with magic. Once the syncing starts an empathic connection is formed, a closeness that nopony truly understands is created between the two. To share ones emotions, to share all you are… Trust, it's the one all important detail the piece of the puzzle that is syncing. Absolute trust in your partner, the belief that they could never betray you. How? How could two foals who only met a few months ago create such a bond.

"Cadence." A stern voice interrupted her muesing.

"Huh, wha!" Surprised Cadence began looking around for the source of the voice only to find her aunt. "Aunt Celestia? When did you get here?!" Cadence asks in surprise. The elegant goddess laughed, a laugh that reminded her of the time she asked her aunt why the sky was blue.

"I have been here child, but you have been most distracted. Now what is bothering you so?" Celestia asked her with the care of a mother.

Cadence looked at the ground wondering how to tell her, until then she felt the tell tale signs of magic. Looking up at her charges all, she answered in a slightly pained but proud tone. "Look for yourself."

Princess Celestia raised a delicate brow at the statement before facing the same direction as her niece. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. A Unicorn foal and a _human_ child, she had not seen one of those in centuries. If that wasn't enough of a surprise she saw and felt the magic, it was a good amount for ones so young but what it was doing. Strands of crimson orange magic mixed with violet rose. They danced and mingled, and surrounded both young ones.

"Oh my…" Celestia started but trailed off. She had seen this many times in her long life, those rare pairs who achieved this.

"You can see why I worry right? I haven't even managed the courage to tell Twilights parents about this yet." Cadence lamented.

Celestia laughed as loud as she was allowed by her station. "Cadence, oh child you are far too focused on the negative of this." She told her stunned niece. "I have met many sync pairs in my life, you there is a danger but that bond is so beautiful that it is almost a crime not to let it happen. Do not fear for them Cadence, they will surprise you with their strength."

Celestia returned her gaze to the foals in front of hers. They would bear watching. "Isn't it about time you introduced me to your charges Cadence."

Cadence blinked twice before snapping back to normal. "Oh, right." Cadence said sheepishly. "They will be excited to meet you, you're the reason they are studying magic in the first place."

Celestia only had to think about that tidbit for a second before concluding that they were at the summer sun celebration. She watched as her niece brought them out of the meditation. When they tried to get up thou thing got complicated. The human went forward onto all fours, the unicorn tried to stand on her hind legs. They soon toppled into each other creating a heap of tangled limbs. Celestia chuckled at the sight as she walked forward. "A little confusion is normal, but I think you two will get over that soon enough."

The foals turned to glare at the one who would laugh at them only to have their eyes widen at the sight of Celestia. Both looked like they had something to say but were at a loss for words. "Pretty." Oh! Scratch that, they had a word out already.

"P-princess Celestia, h-how, w-why?" Twilight began stammering as she crashed back into reality.

Naruto was much calmer about it though, and had his mischievous mask once again. "My, my Princess Celest, you seem to cause great unrest." He stated with a sly grin, but he wasn't looking at Celestia with the grin. The Princess in question raised an elegant brow at the statement and noticed her niece bringing her hoof to her face in annoyance.

Twilight twitched from the lack of respect her friend had jut shown. "Naruto! Now is not the time, please stop your silly rhymes!" Twilight yelled at him.

Naruto gave his best innocent look to Twilight. "If the time is not now, then when and how?" He asked her.

"Show the Princess some respect! Why can't you just be more direct…" Twilight trailed off before realizing what she was doing. "Now you have got me doing it too!" She wailed before hiding her face in her hooves.

"Well this has certainly been entertaining." Celestia chuckled at the antics of the children. She had heard some of the ambassadors from Zebracia speak in a similar manner so she was curious as to where the children picked it up.

Cadence gave a small cough to gather the foal's attention. Once she was certain she had it she looked to her aunt and began introductions. "Twilight Sparkle, Mischievous Wind allow me to introduce you to my aunt, Princess Celestia of Equestria." Cadence told them, and to her relief both foals at least attempted to perform a proper bow. Moving to stand behind the children she continued her introductions. "Princess Celestia, these are my charges. Twilight Sparkle," she said while placing a hoof on the purple fillies shoulder, "and Mischievous Wind." She finished.

"A pleasure to meet you both. I hope Cadence is treating you well." Celestia told them, deciding to have a little fun. "After all it wasn't that long ago that she needed a foal sitter herself."

Princess Cadence blanched, she knew what was coming. Her aunt was nice most of the time but that act she was about to perform was pure evil. "Aunt Celestia, No!" She cried out as Celestia made a large book appear.

The Sun Goddess brought the book down and opened it to the first page. There was a picture of a little, pink furred, alicorn foal, with the same tri-color mane that Princess Cadence had. "Her we see her when she was only a year old." Celestia began.

Both Naruto and Twilight began cooing at the cute pictures of Cadence. Cadence herself was a darker shade of pink as she flushed from embarrassment. _"Why, why does Aunty Celestia always have that book?" _Cadence lamented as she heard the foals break out into laughter. "Aunty, do not show them that picture." She demanded as Celestia pulled out photo of her covered in something.

[Break]

It wasn't long after that, that Cadence informed Twilights parents of what was going on. They were of course worried about their daughter. She told them Celestia's opinion on the matter and that allayed some of their fears. Their final decision was to keep a closer eye on the children. It was a week later that the first signs of the bond becoming stronger came. Twilight's and Naruto's personalities began to bleed over.

Naruto would be seen picking up books more often, studying longer and retaining what he read better. He became more organized. Where he would have left things cluttered, now everything gained a place that wasn't the floor.

Twilight on the other hand, was less nervous. She had become calmer and more confident. But the biggest indication was the pranks. Twilight had started to pull a couple of innocent pranks around the house. One resulted in Shining Armor being drench in water much to his annoyance.

Then came the empathy. It was hard to tell when this started up, because it was not a small amount of things that alerted them of it. No it was one big incident. Twilight was studying in her room while Shining Armor was watching her. It was one of the few rare times when she and Naruto were not joined at the hip. All of a sudden Twilight gasp before running out of the room. Shining Armor followed of course, there was no way he was going to ignore his sister running off in a panic. He caught up to the little filly easily enough and demanded to know what was going on. Twilight began babbling about how Naruto was hurt and in trouble. Shining decided to let Twilight lead the way as she seemed to know where she was going but now he was concerned. He watched as his sister darted into an ally and when he followed he was momentarily shocked. There were two colts beating on Naruto, calling him things such a freak and monster. Shining Armor barely noticed Twilight going to Naruto's side, at the moment he was too distracted by the red of anger filling his vision. Both foals were soon wrapped in a protective shield. The colts turned to see who had interrupted their fun only to come face to face with a very pissed unicorn, screams of pain soon followed.

After a few moments Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, and Naruto left the ally, Naruto being levitated by Shining Armor. Twilight kept casting nervous glances at her friend as they hurried him to his mother. When Zecora saw the state of her son she didn't mince words and told them to place him on his bed. She took only a few minutes to look him over before concluding he was only bruised. She applied a salve to the bruises and left him to sleep. Twilight refused to leave his side for the night.

When Shining told Zecora of how they found out about the attack she concluded the final stage of the bond had set in. Awareness of your partner's presence and emotions.

They had not changed much after that incident, which lead the adults to believe the empathy had been there and the children had been hiding it. They both continued their studies and made excellent progress. Twilight managed to levitate some of her larger books. Naruto managed to stay in touch with his magic though getting it to do as he willed was proving to be difficult.

Then one day Twilight's parents gave her a surprise. They showed her an application for enrolment in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. All she would have to do is pass a test and she would have access to some of the best magic teachers in Canterlot.

[Break]

The room was stifling. Twilight was glancing around nervously. She had been so excited before but now that she was here she wanted nothing more than to fade into the wall. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. Her parents were here to support her, and she knew Naruto was just outside the room. They wouldn't let him in, something about causing distractions.

The instructors who would be reviewing her performance today stepped inside. There were three of them, each one stern and looking down at her from the top row of seats. Twilights nerves returned with a vengeance. It felt like they had already judged her unworthy of the school. "_I can do this. I can do this." _ Twilight repeated the mantra in her head to remain calm.

"Miss Sparkle, are you ready to take the test?" The lady unicorn asked her. Twilight swallowed the lump forming in her throat before nodding back to the grey mare. The side door banged open causing Twilight to jump. Turning to face the newest interruption she was greeted with the sight of a wooden cart. The cart was filled to the brim with straw and resting in the center was an enormous purple egg with green spots. On the side of the cart was a caricature of the egg as it was and then of it hatched. What surprised her most was what the egg was to hatch into. A Dragon… They wanted her to hatch a dragon egg with magic. _"I can't do this. I can't do this."_ Twilight started panicking.

"Miss Sparkle," the grey mare spoke, "whenever you're ready."

Twilight gave a hesitant nod then turned to the task at hand. She went to bring fourth her magic. She focused on connecting to that well inside of her and drawing the power to her horn. She felt it begin to flow, to reach her horn, to fizzle out pathetically. Twilight's eyes widened, _"Oh no!"_

She almost wept at the sudden loss of her connection and probably would have if it weren't for the calming force that began to fill her mind. _"Naruto…"_ She thought to herself. Images were brought up by the feeling, something she and Naruto shared often. This was the feeling they would get when meditating. She repressed the urge to slam her hoof to her face, it was a simple solution and she had forgotten. Twilight took a deep breath and sat on the floor; eyes closed, and began breathing in a steady rhythm. It took a bit but she managed to reach her center, her magic. It was funny most ponies believed that meditation was all about clearing the mind. Slowly Twilight brought fourth her magic. She was vaguely aware of one of the teachers sniping at her for taking too long. Her magic gathered in her horn and she focused on the test itself. She had to hatch the egg, she had to will it to hatch with her magic because she knew no spells for this. Intent. A defining factor of unicorn magic is most of the spells used by unicorns are controlled solely through the intent of the caster. She wanted a live, healthy baby dragon. Her intent was for the egg to hatch, not break. Her magic fired.

There was a cracking sound as the egg began to shift. A tiny clawed hand broke through the shell. Soon another joined it as the little dragon began pulling at the tough protective housing separating it from the world. Twilight forced a bit more magic towards the egg making more crack appear. The walls crumbled as the little firebreather made the rest of the way out. He could easily be called cute. Pudgy body, big head, large eyes and he was sucking on the tip of his tale.

Twilight pulled back her magic ready to face the instructors. Only to be startled by a loud boom which rattled the windows. A squeak was all the warning the ponies in the room had before Twilights control went haywire. The little unicorn filly was enveloped in a corona of rose colored magic. A stray bolt hit the instructors causing them to begin levitating. Another hit Moonbeam and Night Sky transforming them into plant. A wail escaped her as the now wild magic surged through her system.

"TWILIGHT!" Naruto had busted in and was now charging across the room to her. The second the bewhiskered boy touched the aura of energy around the filly was the moment things went from bad to worse.

The magic affecting the other ponies in the room receded. As they got their bearings back they turned to a sight that brought both awe and horror. The school professors awed at the level of magic being displayed in front of them. A double helix of energy coalesced into a sphere. The small nova made of the rosy colored magic of Twilight and cinnabar of Naruto.

Twilight parents felt nothing but fear, not of the foals but for the foals. The children's eyes were glowing white orbs of power. Their mouths were locked open in silent screams. Night Sky charged forward intent on snapping them out of this episode of hysterical magic but slammed into a barrier. He quickly shook off the dizziness of the impact.

"Twilight! Mischievous! You need to snap out of it!" Night Sky yelled at the children hopping to pierce the haze separating them from the real world.

"What is going on here?" Demanded a regal voice, Princess Celestia had just entered the classroom. Turning her gaze to the two young ones she felt the blood drain from her face. "Oh no… Move away from them now!" as those in the room did as she ordered the Princess move closer to the sphere. Celestia's horn came alight with orange flames of power, a bright flash and a crack filled the air. When the ponies could see again the Princess and the foals were nowhere to be seen. Moonbeam broke down into sobs as she began to fear the worst of her daughter and the boy who had joined their family.

[Break]

Celestia was worried, no worried was an understatement for the emotions running through the Sun Princess. Celestia was terrified for these foals. The unicorns in the room at the time may not have noticed but Celestia felt the darkness coming from the sphere. There was another power at work here, one similar to the madness that gripped her sister's heart so many years ago. Celestia was not going to lose another two innocents to the machinations of demons.

Celestia rested her horn against the prison of energy holding the young ones in place. Uttering a spell she hadn't used in centuries, the Princes lost the feeling of the ground as she drifted through a void.

_Celestia opened her eyes to a forest. The trees towered higher than the spires of her castle. A resounding crash sounded from deeper in the forest and she knew that was where she needed to go. Taking flight she soared to the sounds of battle. It was worse than she feared. There was a demon, but it was no minor imp. This creature was a god of hatred and malice that even Discord would hesitate to toy with._

"_Pathetic whelps. How long do you believe you can stop me for? It is only a matter of time before I gain my freedom! I will use your bodies as my puppets. I will leave you able to see and feel what happens but be unable to stop it. You will watch as your bodies slaughter all those you care for. Muwahahahahaha!" A fox. A giant of a fox. It had nine massive tails that ravaged the landscape where ever they hit. Burning crimson energy boiled off of it in waves only to crash against another force._

_A wall of purple magic held back the foul energy like sea side cliffs would stand against ocean waves. Celestia looked down to see Twilight warding off the creatures advances. The focus etched on her face as she preformed this task shaming many of the royal mages._

"_But that wasn't right, Twilight shouldn't be the only one here." As soon as Celestia completed that thought golden chains came into existence. These chains rained down piercing the foxes hide and binding its tails together._

"_Gah! Curse you Uzumaki!" Bellowed the fox._

_Celestia looked to the source of the chains to find Naruto. His face was contorted with strain and she knew it was time to act._

_Summoning forth magic from her considerable reserves the Sun Princess sent a massive ball of magical fire down atop of the beast. "Demon! You will find no freedom this day!" She called out in her Royal Canterlot Voice. Pointing her horn toward the writhing demon, magic began to condence at the tip once more. "Nor will you find mercy." Celestia growled before barking the final word in the spell sequence. Purifying bolts of magic lanced out to striking the still trapped fox._

"_You think I will vanish Godling? I am the great Kyuubi, I cannot be defeated!" The Kyuubi boasted before summoning power before its muzzle in the form of a black ball of power. The strongest attack of the Kyuubi, Imari. But before he could finish forming it more golden chains wrapped around his muzzle sealing it shut. A purple shield of energy formed around the Imari before it destabilized negating most of the blast._

"_On my own in the real world you would have posed a threat. But here we are in the minds of these young ones. Young ones who wish for nothing more than your destruction. As such I shall not fail them!" Celestia yelled as she charged the beast. Her body soon took on the same golden flames of the sun itself._

_The Kyuubi fell to the ground, its form wavering between solid and vapors. It glared at the Sun Princess who had prevented it's escape. Celestia approached the now broken demon. Soon it would fade away and it would be Her and the foals victory but until it was gone…_

"_So… you have managed to purify me." The fox told her. Its eyes focused on her but watching as the two children approached the princess from behind. "But I won't go quietly. Enjoy my final cures…!" With that the rest of the demon broke into vapors of energy and rushed forward. Celestia leapt to the air to avoid the attack but the screams that reached her ears made her realize that she was not the intended target._

_Rushing to the side of the foals she began pumping her magic through them to purify as much of the curse as she was able. Already she saw it taking affect. Their forms were shifting. Changing to that of the monsters. No she would not allow it to happen. She could not stop the change but she could alter the final form. The sun consumed the young ones, to forge the anew._

[Break]

Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, goddess of the sun and mother figure too many ponies; looked down at the latest of her failures. Oh she had succeeded in altering the final form of the curse but that was no excuse. It should have never reached them in the first place. She was supposed to protect them, but she failed. Just like with Luna.

The two little forms curled in on each other for comfort. _"My final Curse, forever outcasts!"_ The demons last words echoed in her mind as she looked down at Twilight and Naruto. The demon intended to turn them into mirrors of his own form. To prevent this she needed to override it with new image. She had to use the only uncorrupted form available at the time, and that was her own. Two little alicorns, yet not. There were differences from that of normal alicorns. The children had sharp teeth in the front of their mouths. The next would be their hooves or claws as it were. Instead of normal hooves they each sported paws with five sharp claws at the end of each leg. The final one change would have to be the eyes. Instead of large round Iris they each had cat like slits.

Celestia sighed as she kneeled down next to them wrapping her wing around the foals. She had to admit though, at least Mischievous made a cute alicorn. The bright yellow blond mane and tail: a sunset orange coat and feather. He would be a heart breaker when older, if he was still on the market.

She felt movement it seemed that both had moved closer to her. "Are both of you doing better?" She asked calmly. Their new forms had come as a shock. Understandable all things considered. They both gave hesitant nods, having cried out most all of the negative emotions. "Are you ready to head back?" This was met with shakes.

"Wh-what happens now?" Twilight managed to ask after some time.

"We take as long as you need, though I do need to lower the sun soon. But after that…" Celestia trailed off for a moment before finishing, "after that you both are becoming my students." She told them. Wide eyes and hanging jaws was their response.

"What, did you think I was going to leave you on your own after all this? No I am going to keep an eye on you. I am not taking any chances where a demon is involved and that still isn't as important as the amount of magic both of your posses." She explained. "I haven't seen such power in outside of myself in centuries and neither one of you has much control over it yet.

"But, we-we're mon-." Naruto started only to get cut off by an angry Celestia.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! This is not your fault and you certainly are not monsters." The Princess' eyes softened, "You are foals, and I well look after you."

Tears began welling up in their eyes again and soon they were sobbing into her side. Princess Celestia said nothing about this, she could guess. The curse was intended to make them outcasts, shunned and hated. So having someone accept them even in their current form must have been a great relief. It didn't take much longer until they were both asleep, completely exhausted.

Celestia performed the teleport spell bring her and the foals into her personal chambers in Canterlot Palace. She levitated both of them to the bed before leaving the room to take care of the remainder of the day's duties. She also had to contact the families of both children. It was going to be a long night.

[Break]

I should put a note here. Ah now I remember what I wanted to talk about. As you can see ponyfied Naruto has happened, more to the point the fox has been dealt with. Now I am sure many out there wish I didn't do this but hey I felt it was important. This doesn't mean that Naruto will never be human again either just so you know. They have access to magic… things can happen I am just not sure if I want to share just yet.

At any rate, pleas review and give me your opinions.


	4. Of Wills Tested

Note: People for some reason think I am making the foals too accepting of the situation. People obviously don't understand what shock is or how emotional reaction can be delayed until something finally triggers them. Naruto and Twilight are going to freak, and it will be in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or Naruto.

* * *

The Third Rhyme

Celestia stood regally inside her throne room, her face an impassive mask. A mask crafted from years of being to one to deliver bad news. Truly the sun princess hated her obligations at times. Through the doors, her guard escorted the family members of the foals and Cadence. Celestia was grateful that her niece was willing to gather all of them.

The Unicorn family had tears in their eyes, obviously fearing the worst. The Zebra remained stoic, but there was an underlying agitation to her stance that was hard to miss. "Though they Might not be far off." Celestia thought sadly. "I am afraid that I have some news to deliver. While Twilight Sparkle and Mischievous Wind do live, certain changes have happened." With that Celestia began retelling the events from when she left with the foals to this very moment.

The ponies were horrified to learn of the Demon, but proud to hear how the children fought. But when the matter of the curse came confusion was prominent. "I am afraid that the only way to understand the curse is too witness the results. The foals sleep now, but I warn you that the events that have happened have yet to truly settle in. They will think of themselves as monsters. They will try to push you away."

Horrified looks met this statement, but Celestia wasn't done. "This will take time, time to settle, time overcome. This will take a great deal of effort on all our parts. We need to be strong for them."

"Pardon me for interrupting dear, but I feel that we must be clear. You use such terms as we and our, I take your interest has come far?" Zecora questioned while stepping forward.

Princess Celestia nodded at this. "I plan to take both of them on as my students. They both have far more power than any other pony in centuries. Without proper guidance, they could burn themselves from the inside out with their magic, and to be honest, I don't trust anyone else to teach them." Celestia let loose a sigh. "Now, shall we go and see them? I'll warn you now that they are not likely to wake at this point."

The ponies, plus one zebra, shuffled after the Princess. Worry and concern etched on many of their faces. Celestia led them to her personal chambers, opening the door with a bit of magic. They thought they were prepared. They were wrong.

The creatures laying on the bed, while they resembled ponies in some ways, they were alien in others. The snout was wrong. It was more pointed than a pony's. Their hooves… They were replaced with claws. The wings were another shock. The adults turned to Celestia with questioning looks.

"The demon was a fox with multiple tails. Its curse, the cause of this, was worded as such, "My final curse, forever outcasts." I believe it was intended to turn them into his likeness, but given the wording I fear my attempt to save them added fuel to the fire." Celestia ashamedly admitted. "I tried to change the form being forced on them by giving another example. My own form. Instead they merged to form what you see here."

Zecora looked as though she had something to say but was interrupted. "Twili? Naruto?" A shaky voice asked. Heads turned to watch as Shining Armor and Cadence nuzzled the foals. The foals stirred, shifting until they were looking at the ones touching them. Their eyes were clouded for a moment, then events caught up with them. Shining Armor and Cadence let the sobbing foals press into them, soothing whispers being given to the pair.

Twilights Parents winced slightly at this, it tore their hearts to see their baby in such a state. Zecora sat back and allowed Cadence to comfort Naruto. Still that didn't mean she was idle. She was looking over the changes and going over the legends she knew. Perhaps she would be able to find a way to undo this change, but considering the clashing magics that caused it, she was unsure if she could succeed. Naruto resembled a pony, for the most part, but there were little things that marked differences. Fox, that is what came to mind as she looked over the alterations. She had seen enough while in Ever Free. Mentally she sighed. Naruto at times seemed to have the worst luck and the best. He is lost in the most dangerous forest in the country, only to be found by her. He made no friends in Canterlot, only to bond so deeply with twilight he may as well have been born with her.

Then something caught her eye, on the flanks of both foals. This caused her to smile. Perhaps this would help them regain some cheer. "Well now my Daughter and son, I can see some good now that the event is done." Zecora said gaining odd looks from everyone in the room. The children still sniffled but looked at the Zebra for her to continue.

Zecora trotted forward to the foals and rested a hoof on Naruto's back. "Though this day has been most dark, it has allowed you to gain your marks." She told them gently.

Their eyes widened and they swiftly turned to look at their own flanks. Twilight's was two stars overlapping each other, while surrounded by five others, symbolizing her talent for magic. For Naruto, his was golden chains, wrapped around a six sparkles of light.

"But how?/When Did?" They both began

"Yours is!/You have!"

"Yes! We have our cutie marks!" Twilight finally broke the trend by shouting her thoughts on the matter. Naruto still looked confused, as he was originally never going to get a mark since he was not a pony. He wondered what his meant, but he wasn't going to ruin for twilight. Said purple Chimera grabbed hold of him and began dancing around.

Moonbeam and Night Sky smiled. Twilight was acting like her normal self, if only briefly. But it was a good sign. Moonbeam went forward to the foals and wrapped them both in a hug.

"I'm so proud of both of you." She told them, then with a quivering voice, "I—I know that this will be hard, but we are going to pull through this."

"That's right." Night Sky asserted. "We are not going to leave either of you. Never think that for a moment. No matter what happens, we will be there. When you need us, just ask and we will come running."

Tears began to well up for the foals again, though they both still had smiles on their faces. They weren't being rejected. They still had families. The thoughts haunting them since they were hit with the curse ebbed slightly.

"You didn't think I would abandon my baby sister and adopted brother did you?" Shining armor questioned them.

"I am not leaving my two favorite foals alone." Cadence whispered, bending down to nuzzle both of them.

It was a few hours later that the younger member succumbed to emotional exhaustion. Moonbeam and Night Sky used their magic to levitate the four children, yes Shining and Cadence fell too, and move them to a guest suite. The princess left them alone after that. As the adults looked at the setting sun as the events of the day settled in their memories. The future was not looking pleasant.

"Why did this have to happen?" Moonbeam sighed as she looked at the children all piled on one bed. She smiled seeing her son and Cadence had managed to wrap the foals closer to them. She was proud of both them, they didn't even flinch at the change. Few would have been so accepting.

"What has happened, happened. Now we must be there for them." Night Sky said as he rubbed against his wife.

"Though for the past we my pine, we must take this day by day in time." Zecora said while looking at the collection on the bed. "Others will run or even chase, others will go further to debase." Now her eyes were staring at something that wasn't in the room. "We must be solid as stone, against the fear the world has shone." The zebra quieted after that, and all three adults sat in silence for a time. "Come it is time for sleep, for tomorrows memories we shall keep."

* * *

It was twilight in the forest, everything bathed in hues of red and gold. A small filly was making her way through the wood towards its center. She had a purple coat, and indigo mane with a strip of violet. On her flank was an 8pointed star made of two overlapping stars. She passed by a pool and saw her reflection. She shivered at the site. Her horn was longer now, not a bad thing mind you but there were other things as well. She had wings, large purple elegant wings, with indigo and violet undertones. Then she focused on the claws. They were large and sharp. They were also black. Her tail was odd. It was not the long flowing hairs of a pony tail anymore. Now she felt it, she could swish it around, it was a full tail and not just hair. Her face had changed. She looked more like a predator now, a larger mouth and sharp fangs meant for meat. She was grateful to still see some blunted teeth in the back.

Shoving all this to the back of her mind she pressed on deeper into the forest. Normally such a place would scare her but she felt Naruto deeper inside of it. The undergrowth parted ad she saw him. Just like he was back at the palace, Naruto was also changed. Twilight felt a slight heat coming to her cheeks but she didn't understand why. She walked colder to her friend. There in front of him was a path of destruction, a trail that lead straight to a cave. "Is—is that where he came from?"

Naruto gave a nod before turning to Twilight. "Yeah. I think so." He moved forward and rubbed against Twilight, a gesture which she returned. They remained that way until the feeling of coldness left them. "I think—I think we need to go inside." He told her finally.

Twilight gave the cave a long look before nodding in acceptance. The foals ventured down the path making their way to the cave. It was dim, not dark but dim. They could see even though there was no light source other than the setting sun. They trudged further into the cave, the sound of claws scrapping on stone reverberating off the walls. The floor gave way to flatter stone, more solid, carved. The Craggy walls slowly straightened. They entered a chamber and at the other side were gigantic gilded gate. They both quirked a brow at the site such a thing and carefully trotted up to it. The bottom of the frame was tall, taller than what they could climb over. To them it was like a wall, they looked for a way over and saw a slab of rubble they could climb. As they ambled over they fell into what seemed like water, they hoped it was anyway. Now looking at the other side of the gate they could see that it was even more ornate. This side also has a slip of paper with a strange symbol on it.

They looked on curiously, for some reason they felt that this was why they were here. The Gate began to glow a cool blue and break down. There was a bright flash that caused them to cover their eyes. They stayed like that until they felt something warm wrap around them. Their heads shot up to turn to whatever was grabbing them, only for the too still from shock. There, before them was a human. She had a red mane, bright green eyes, and was smiling down at them.

"My boy, my baby boy." The Human said wrapping her arms tighter around Naruto. She buried her face into his mane. Naruto was stone still as the strange human hugged him. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. As the human pulled back the young chimera looked into her eyes for a long moment.

"M—Mom?" He stuttered. Tears began to form at the edge of his eyes as he realized who this human was.

The woman nodded pulling Naruto close to her once again. She reached out and brought Twilight into the embrace as well. "And you little one," she whispered into the fillies ears, "I know how important you are to Naruto. Thank you."

"Kushina dear, I think you broke them." A masculine voice chuckled. The foals shifted, wanting to see who spoke but at the same time not wanting to leave the embrace.

"You may be right Minato." Kushina laughed. She moved both of them to where they could look at the new arrival but remain close to her side. "But I think they can handle it considering what happened."

There in front of them was a blonde maned human. He had sharp blue eyes and a care free smile, though that dimmed at the comment. He was wearing a dark blue coated with the sleeves tied to his arms. On the arms was a symbol of a red swirl. His pants were the same dark blues and he had sandals on his feet. "Yeah well I never planned for magic. It gave the fox a new path out, we are just lucky that the Kirin was able to help them."

Kushina nodded sadly, "Yes." She said slowly looking down at the Creatures that were pressed against her. "Children, we called you here because we need to explain some things." Kushina said as she stood up and walked over to her husband. "Naruto as you may have figured out by now we are your parents, I am sorry to say that this meeting is only temporary. We are dead."

Naruto wilted at the news. He had suspected but he had always hopped. Twilight moved to comfort him, something that made the humans smile.

"Now that you hear you need to know what the fox was." She paused and let the foals brace themselves for the imformation. "The fox you fought was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the most powerfull being in our world. Unlike what he may have claimed though is that he was not a demon." She told the now shocked foals.

Minato took over at this point. "The Kyuubi was a mass of energy with a mind. He was Chakra and will. As such he could never be destroyed as energy cannot be destroyed, only changed or contained. On the night of your birth the fox was released and sent to attack our village. To stop it we had to seal it. The only thing capable of holding such a being though… was a newborn." Minato said with a pained face.

Naruto began breathing heavily. That monster, that thing that tried to kill him and Twilight and the Princess. That thing was inside of him all this time. Twilight wasn't much better as she was being assaulted by all of his emotions. A green fog began blanketing the forest around them and both Twilight and Naruto were ready to bolt only to be stopped by a set of warm arms wrapping around them again.

"Shhh, let it out. Let it all out." Kushina whispered to them as she held them in her lap. It took a little more time before they had settled enough to continue.

Minato sighed and continued on. "The fox was not even the most dangerous part of that night I'm afraid. You heard me say the Kyuubi was released, well that means that someone released him. A man claiming to be Uchiha Madara fought with me on that night. He had the Kyuubi under his control. He is very determined to destroy Konoha and the rest of his plans are unknown to us, but we are certain that you being in this new world is enough to stop him." Minato sadly informed his son.

"But for now we need to focus on what happened after you two and the Kirin defeated the Kyuubi." Kushina said. "He was chakra, energy, while it dissipated it did not leave. Instead it changed and moved. It will be more noticeable later but now it is changing into the energy you call magic and inside of both of you." Kushina's voice became a whisper once more, "It will be scary, your power will be hard to control but both of you must not fear it."

"To fear your own power is like binding your own limbs. It will only weaken you and I am afraid that you cannot afford such. In our world there are seals and rituals that will allow them to come here or pull you to them." Minato told them.

"But—but can't Celestia protect us?" Twilight protested. "This is Equestria! Celestia is the strongest pony there is!"

Kushina smiled down at Twilight. "It won't matter. These people don't play by the rules Twilight. They lie, cheat, steal. They will take you from your beds before Celestia even knows they are there." She said sadly.

"I am afraid that is just how our world works. You have been blessed with a land of peace, you should treasure it. Strive to become stronger so that they may not harm you or those you care for." Minato said as he kneeled down and placed a hand on each of their heads, giving them both a bright smile.

"But how, we don't know what we are even fighting against!" Twilight said.

"… Show us." Naruto said. The humans quirked a brow at the orange colt's voice.

"You say we don't know, then show us. You say we need to get stronger, then show us. You say that they don't play by our rules, then show us theirs." The orange colt demanded. He glared up at his parents with determined eyes. After a moment Twilight joined him.

"Show us!" They both demanded.

Minato and Kushina shared a long look with each other before giving the children a hard look. Both stood and their faces became serious. "You ask to see horrors that not even your worst nightmares could match. We can give you the knowledge, the memories, and they could very well break you." Minato said leaking a generous amount of killing intent with his wife. Testing the wills of the children in front of them.

To their credit, they did not falter. "Show us!"

They smiled and each held out a hand and placed it on the foals heads. Minato and Kushina turned into light before flowing into the children.

War. That was the first memory that assaulted to minds of the foals. Brutal, bloody, and taking advantage of every weakness. War was hell, war was terror, war was unforgiving. War was you protecting those precious to you because the enemy sought to end them. War was hiding you emotions and shoving them to the side or else they destroyed you. War was secrets, lies, and misinformation. War was the beginning.

Ninja. Assassins and worries of shadows. Heartless murderers made to incite fear in their enemies. Children trained to fight and kill from a young age. Comrades in arms, brothers and sisters in shadow. Enemies who are only whispers before you are dead. Ninja was what they faced.

Kage. Those who are without question the strongest. A battle of Kages can reshape the very earth. They knew more than anyone else, fought longer then all else. Kages were on par with Celestia.

The masked man. He was as strong as a kage. He could vanish and appear at will. He controlled the fox. He was dangerous.

The Arts. That which allowed Ninja's to be so fearsome. From purely physical to feats of magic thought not to be possible. The Arts were wide and varied. Martial Arts: The art of using the body. To turn ones every movement into a weapon of battle. To make every touch able to due damage. To subdue or kill at a whim. Secret Arts: To create Illusions or physical manifestations of power. To Drive your enemy insane. To rain fire from above. To cut with wind. To summon a torrent. To move the earth. To call the fury of the heavens. The Sealing Arts: To bind power in written word. To change the world with permanent spells. To tamper with the fabric of reality.

The children fell to the ground shuddering. The knowledge coursing through the minds far too much for them to easily handle. They laid next to each other panting, looking up at the trees they saw as the memories they had just went, through swirl in the air. They began falling into the barren land that the fox had destroyed, and there knew trees formed. Only these were different from the rest of the forest. These were twisted and thorny resembling the nature of the memories themselves. And as they watched these new trees form they felt the memories settle in their own minds.

They began to know that this place was special, other than the fox and Naruto's parents that this place represented something important to both of them.

"N—Naruto, this is, this is just so much I don't know." Twilight said in a slightly panicked voice.

"I—I know but… You saw." He said finally. "You saw the same as me, you saw what they were like. We—we need to get ready Twi." Naruto looked at Twilight with resolution forming in his eyes.

"They don't care. They will come and they will hurt mom, your mom and dad, Shining Armor, Cadence. They will hurt anyone in their way. We—we have to train! I refuse to let them hurt everyone I care about! I refuse to let them hurt you!" Naruto shouted. His breathe came out in pants after his outburst and Twilight was looking at him with wide eyes.

After a moment Twilight nodded as well. She knew he was right. They could not afford to be lax about this. But how were they going to do it? "Naruto, while we may know about how this stuff works for Humans… That doesn't help us. We use Magic."

Naruto blinked at this before thinking about it himself. "We will have to change it. They said Chakra is energy right?" He asked getting a nod in return, "Then we just need to figure out how to get magic to take it's place. Dad wwa smart and both knew lots about seals. We will just have to learn more about magic." He said as though it was just that simple.

Twilight supposed it was. They could not afford to slack. They had the theories now, they needed to modify them. Perhaps they could learn to change their forms so they could fight better.

* * *

The next morning they woke to find that they were in a bed, and that they weren't alone. Cadence was curled next to Naruto with one wing draped over both of them. Shining Armor was next to Twilight. The foals shifting managed to awaken both of the teens.

"Hey," mumbled Shining, "are you both okay?" He asked them. Twilight nodded while Naruto had grin spreading on his face.

"Shining and Cadence sharing a bed~." Naruto sang, "Very soon they will be wed~."

Theis statement brought everyone fully awake and left Naruto and Twilight laughing themselves silly. Shining armor was sputtering protests to the rhyme while Cadence had a blush showing through her fur.

"Shining Armor I am surprised at you being so forward. I know I raised you better." Moonbeam mock scolded. The effect was ruined by the wide grin on her face.

"But, but I don't even know how I got here." Shining whined trying to defend himself.

"Claiming ignorance isn't going to help son." Night Sky said as he came into the room. "All it does is make you look bad."

"Dad!" Shining Armor shouted at the dark blue unicorn.

The adults began chuckling and Moonbeam decided to spare her son. "Oh Shining, we put you there. All of you children were asleep at the same time so we piled you into the same bed. Oh and you and Cadence look adorable together, too bad we didn't get any pictures." Moonbeam finished with a contemplative expression. She completely missed Cadence mouthing a silent 'Thank you' to the sky above.

Cadence cleared her throat to gather every pony's attention. "I think we should get ready for breakfast." The others nodded and began to freshen up. Fortunately it seemed that some toiletries are provided in the suite.

As they got ready Twilight and Naruto began whispering to each other. After a few moments they stopped and closed their eyes. A glow began to form at their horn and they wavered in place before a new imaged solidified. They had lost the predator traits and now looked more similar to cadence.

"Oh now this is a surprise. How have you changed before my eyes?" Questioned Zecora who had been watching the foals.

"We, we… Darn it." Whined Naruto as he felt his concentration laps. The image of him and twilight broke and now they returned to there Fox-pony forms. "We were testing something… to make us look less strange." Naruto told his adoptive mother.

Zecora bent to nuzzle both foal. "Do not worry and try to haste, for that will only make your efforts waste. While this was a good attempt, from rule of practice you are not exempt." She told them

The foals nodded to her showing that they understood. They jumped as a loud rap on the door startled them. The adults look to the door which opened slightly and a pony in a maid outfit stepped in. "Celestia asked that I lead you to breakfast." She said in a polite tone.

They quickly finished their morning preparations and followed the maid out. The walk to the dining hall seemed longer than it was. The adults were surrounding the children, with Shining Armor and Cadence in front. But each time some pony got a look at Twilight and Naruto there were gasps. With each gasp the children winced and lowered their head. The adults knew there would be whispers and rumors before the day was done. They hated it. Moonbeam spoke soothingly to the foals as they made their way forward, while the rest of the group glared at the help that would dare to say anything.

As they passed through a set of large ornate doors Celestia was waiting for them. A serene smile once again on her face. "Welcome, I hope your night was restful and," she paused and noticed the state of the foals, "Your walk uneventful." To her credit there was no change in her voice or expression, but many of the staff who had wanted to say something about the strange creatures knew they were on very thin ice.

"It was to be expected Princess, but I don't feel you need to distress." Zecora stated for the group. While they didn't like it, they would have to get used to it.

Celestia herself wanted to sigh at this but as they were no longer in a private setting she refrained from doing so. "I see. Well let us all tuck in. After which I will go over a few lesson plans I have for the foals." She told them.

While it may have passed over the others heads Zecora was able to spot the bit of politicking that had just happened. She had Claimed the foals at her students in an official setting. That marked them as off limits to any prying ears or eyes. Zecora nodded to the princess. It was a well played move.

* * *

Author note. Well holy damn that took time but it was worth it. This chapter may be a little shorter than the others but it was difficult for me. I felt I couldn't just skip ahead into their studies and hope for the best but neither did I really feel the stuff with the fox was closed yet.

I have said before that I plan on bringing Naruto back to Konoha briefly. I do plan on doing this but how would they go if they knew nothing about it. Nothing about Ninja in general. Then there is the issue with Tobi. I don't think he is going to give up just because they are gone. Nor is he going to stop just because the fox is gone. Rest assured though that most of the Ninja issues will be dealt with in the Ninja world though. I do not plan amass bleed over but I do have plans.


	5. Failed

I am sorry to say I have failed at continuing this story. I have tried time and time again to come up with ideas and have just failed. I have failed hard. As a result I am sad to say I will no longer be updating this fic.

However should anyone want to take over all they need to do is contact me and I will give them permission and a notify all the people who follow this of the new author.

Many of you are probably wondering at the words used here. "I failed." Why am I using this term. I failed because I came into this story without a plan beyond what you already see. I failed because I did not create a plot that even included episode one of the story. I failed because my plot really did not go past the battle with the kyuubi. I am sorry, but I failed. I did not approach this story with anything more than an idea, and once the idea was put to paper it fled from my mind. I hope you can forgive me for taking this long to inform you about this fact.


End file.
